From One Mission to Heart
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Toushiro tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa terus memikirkan Rukia. Dan Rukia tidak sadar, hanya ia yang bisa membuat wajah Toushiro memerah malu. Untuk Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'. RnR?


Kalau saat ini ia dalam situasi normal, tidak akan mungkin ia mengabaikan Hollow di sekitarnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak sedang berada dalam situasi normal. Kakinya terus bergerak, berlari untuk mencari seseorang. Toushiro mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencoba untuk menemukan orang yang ia cari, namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Hollow yang baru ia temui tadi.

Mengandalkan instingnya sebagai seorang kapten, Toushiro berlari ke arah kanan. Benar saja, orang yang ia cari berada di sana, di tengah-tengah tanah lapang yang dilihat dari kerusakannya, pastilah baru saja terjadi pertarungan yang cukup hebat.

Dan gadis yang terkapar di tengah tanah lapang itulah salah satu pelakunya.

"Kuchiki!"

Toushiro berteriak, namun si gadis Kuchiki tidak juga merespon. Toushiro berlari mendekat, mendapati gadis itu terluka cukup parah di bagian perut. Rukia membuka mata, pandangannya kabur, tapi dia masih bisa melihat siapa yang datang mendekat.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_..." bisiknya pelan, setelah itu kembali menutup mata.

Panik melihat Rukia kembali menutup mata, Toushiro segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Rukia sepertinya sadar kalau ia berada dalam dekapan sang kapten muda, karenanya ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Toushiro.

"O-Oi, Kuchiki, apa yang kau–" untuk sejenak Toushiro nyaris menjatuhkan tubuh Rukia karena terkejut.

Tapi Rukia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, dan ini menyadarkan Toushiro kalau kondisi gadis itu lumayan parah. Pemuda itu lalu mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia dengan tangan kanannya. Toushiro sudah akan menggunakan _shunpo_ andai saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menghalangi.

Para Hollow yang tadi rupanya.

"Cih!" Toushiro tidak mau membuang waktu, Rukia dalam kondisi kritis. "Bakudou no Yon, Hainawa!" cahaya kuning segera mengikat para Hollow itu bagaikan tali. Salah satu diantaranya memberontak, mencoba keluar dari ikatan Hainawa, tapi kalah cepat dengan tebasan Hyourinmaru yang langsung melenyapkan para Hollow itu.

Melirik sejenak ke wajah gadis dalam dekapannya, Toushiro berharap semoga gadis itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

**From One Mission to Heart by Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach by Kubo Tite**

**Warning : OOC, alur aneh, typo(s), dll**

**Dibuat untuk Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata' **

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toushiro menatap Kyouraku Shunsui dengan pandangan ragu. "Anda yakin, Kyouraku-_soutaichou_?" tanyanya mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya sejak tadi. "Mengirim satu kapten dan empat wakil kapten hanya untuk menangani Hollow di Rukongai? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?"_

"_Tidak juga," jawab sang kapten tertinggi tenang namun tidak mengurangi keseriusan. "Jumlah Hollow yang ada di distrik ini memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi menurut penelitian divisi dua belas, kelihatannya mereka cukup kuat. Mungkin kalau dibiarkan lebih lama bisa berubah menjadi Arrancar, dan tentu itu akan lebih berbahaya lagi."_

_Toushiro sedikit terkejut. Ia kira yang datang hanya Hollow yang lemah, ternyata yang datang adalah calon Arrancar. Toushiro cukup tahu seperti apa kuatnya Arrancar itu, karena dulu ia pernah babak belur ketika melawan salah satu Arrancar bawahan Aizen di Karakura._

"_Oleh karena itu, kau, Hitsugaya Toushiro selaku kapten divisi sepuluh kutugaskan untuk melenyapkan para Hollow ini. Anggota kelompokmu adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Kotetsu Isane, dan Kuchiki Rukia. Sekarang beritahu mereka soal ini, misi akan dimulai besok," titah Kyouraku._

_Sambil mengangguk, Toushiro mundur dari hadapanKyouraku._

Atas perintah Kyouraku itulah, Toushiro bersama empat wakil kapten berangkat menuju salah satu distrik di Rukongai yang terkenal dengan aktivitas Hollownya yang lumayan tinggi. Setelah sampai, kapten muda itu memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk berpatroli. Ia juga ikut, tentu saja.

"Kembali ke tempat ini pukul tiga sore, jangan sampai telat," ujarnya pada anggota kelompok sebelum mereka berpencar.

Ketika ia kembali ke tempat asal, sudah ada Rangiku disana. Berikutnya muncul Isane, lalu Renji sekitar lima menit kemudian. Namun setelah sepuluh menit, satu orang belum juga kembali. Cemas karena mungkin saja Kuchiki Rukia menghadapi Hollow yang cukup kuat, Toushiro kembali memerintahkan anggota kelompok misi untuk berpencar, hanya saja kali ini tujuannya adalah untuk mencari Rukia.

Dan rupanya Toushiro sendirilah yang menemukan gadis itu terkapar di tanah lapang dengan Hollow yang mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa ia bisa sampai terluka parah begini," gumam Toushiro, kembali melirik Rukia, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan karena wajah Rukia yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, pipi Toushiro memerah tanpa sebab.

.

.

.

"Rukia!"

Renji berteriak nyaring saat melihat sahabatnya itu ada dalam gendongan si kapten muda. Renji sudah hendak meminta penjelasan pada Toushiro jika saja ia tidak melihat luka menganga di perut Rukia.

"Kotetsu, cepat obati Kuchiki! Dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan aku yakin masih ada luka lain!" perintah Toushiro cepat, yang mau tidak mau membuat semua orang mendadak menghentikan gerakan mereka dan berpaling ke arah Toushiro. Aneh, kelihatannya kapten ini sangat khawatir.

Toushiro juga mendadak sadar dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Karenanya ia segera memasang kembali raut wajah dinginnya dan menyerahkan Rukia kepada Isane, yang menyambut dengan bingung sekaligus ngeri melihat luka rekannya.

Sementara Rukia diobati dengan _kidou_ penyembuh Isane, Toushiro yang bersandar di salah satu pohon tidak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari si gadis Kuchiki. Ketika ia menemukan Rukia tadi, entah kenapa rasanya hanya gadis itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Hollow di sekitar mereka.

Dan yang lebih parah, ia menggendong Rukia. Dan gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Toushiro.

Kalau saja tadi Rukia sadar soal gerakan lengannya itu, tentulah ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Toushiro berhari-hari saking malunya.

Dan karena terlalu sibuk dengan memandangi Rukia itulah, Toushiro sampai tidak menyadari kalau dua pasang mata sedari tadi memperhatikannya seperti dia memperhatikan Rukia.

"Ada apa, ya? Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan orang sampai melotot begitu," ujar Rangiku dengan suara pelan, takut kaptennya mendengar.

"Tidak tahu, apa jangan-jangan mereka ada hubungan khusus, ya? Aku tidak rela," sahut Renji dengan suara keras seperti biasa, untung saja tidak didengar oleh Toushiro.

Rangiku kembali memikirkan apa yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika sang kapten tiba-tiba datang dengan menggendong Rukia. Oh, dan dapat ia lihat juga kaptennya itu mendekap si gadis Kuchiki dengan erat, serta tangan Rukia yang bertengger di leher Toushiro. Seperti adegan di drama yang pernah disiarkan di televisi Ichigo saja.

"Kotetsu, apa lukanya cukup parah?" tanya Toushiro tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan. Isane yang sedang mengobati Rukia, mengangkat wajahnya. "Iya, cukup parah. Saya hanya bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama karena lukanya cukup berat. Selain itu, tangan kanan Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_ sepertinya agak retak," jawab Isane.

Renji yang mendengarnya langsung berucap, "Hitsugaya-_taichou_, bukankah lebih baik Rukia dibawa pulang?"

Toushiro tidak serta merta mengiyakan. Matanya yang dari tadi menatap Rukia memejam sebentar. Ia rasa tidak apa mereka pulang sekarang, toh semua Hollow di distrik itu dan sekitarnya juga sudah dibereskan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak misi itu, dan sampai saat ini Kuchiki Rukia belum sadar. Ia masih terbaring di divisi empat.

Toushiro sudah mendengar berita itu, dan akibatnya ia nyaris tidak fokus ke pekerjaannya. Sejak misi itu, lebih tepatnya sejak ia menggendong si bangsawan, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Kuchiki Rukia. Toushiro mengacak-acak rambut putihnya, bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Rangiku mengawasi sang kapten dari meja kerjanya. _Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki, _pikirnya tepat sasaran.

"_Taichou_," panggil Rangiku mendadak.

"Apa, Matsumoto?" jawab Toushiro cepat, sedikit was was dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Rangiku.

Rangiku tersenyum menggoda, "_Taichou_ menyukai Kuchiki, ya?"

Dan saat itu Rangiku menyesal tidak sedang memegang kamera, karena jika iya sudah pasti wajah kaptennya yang merona itu akan diabadikan menjadi foto berharga.

"Menyukai Kuchiki? Yang benar saja!" seru Toushiro, meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar. Rangiku mengerutkan dahi, "Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu."

Sementara Rangiku kembali menekuni pekerjaan yang belum selesai, Toushiro memikirkan ucapan wakil kaptennya itu.

Tidak mungkin ia memiliki rasa kepada gadis Kuchiki itu. Ya, tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

"Em, perih!" Rangiku meringis ketika lukanya dibersihkan oleh Hanatarou. Di sampingnya, Toushiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pagi ini dia dan Rangiku sedang melawan Hollow di daerah Junrinan, dan ketika si Hollow melancarkan serangan pada Rangiku, wanita itu malah asyik memperhatikan toko kosmetik di sebelahnya.

"Jangan ceroboh, Matsumoto," ujarnya datar tapi kesal. Gara-gara terkena serangan Hollow itu, Rangiku sampai harus pergi ke divisi empat, padahal lukanya tidak terlalu parah.

Bosan menunggu wakilnya diobati, Toushiro memilih jalan-jalan di area divisi empat. Ia jarang mengunjungi divisi ini, makanya bagi Toushiro jalan-jalan ini lumayan menambah pengetahuannya soal divisi empat.

Ketika Toushiro hendak berbalik menuju ruang pengobatan Rangiku, iris _turquoise_nya menangkap siluet seseorang berambut merah menyala. Ah, sudah pasti Renji. Siapa yang sakit? Kuchiki Byakuya? Tapi tadi ia melihatnya sedang berjalan menuju divisi enam, jadi pasti bukan Byakuya.

Oh iya, Toushiro nyaris lupa. Kuchiki Rukia.

Segera setelah Renji menghilang dari pandangan, Toushiro mendekati pintu kamar yang baru saja Renji tinggalkan.

Tidak begitu sopan sudah menjadi sifat dasar Toushiro. Kapten muda itu memasuki kamar yang diduga kamar Rukia tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan sesuatu. Dalam hati ia malu juga masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin, terlebih ini adalah kamar seorang perempuan.

Dan disanalah Rukia terbaring, tidak sadarkan diri.

Toushiro mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjang Rukia. Matanya menatap wajah si gadis Kuchiki. Dan Toushiro menyadari satu hal.

Rukia cantik. Sangat cantik.

Jemari Toushiro perlahan bergerak, menyingkirkan helai rambut Rukia yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia memegang pipi Rukia dengan gerakan sangat hati-hati, takut jika si pemilik wajah bangun, walau Toushiro sendiri tidak yakin jika gadis itu sadar kalau pipinya dipegang oleh orang yang tak dikenal dengan baik.

"Apa aku menyukaimu, huh?" bisiknya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bangunlah, semua orang membutuhkanmu–" jeda sebentar sebelum Toushiro melanjutkan, " –Rukia."

KRIEKK!

Bersamaan dengan Toushiro yang menyebut nama kecil wakil kapten divisi tiga belas, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Isane datang dengan kertas laporan medis Rukia di tangan. Wanita itu terkejut, mendapati Toushiro duduk manis di samping ranjang Rukia.

Apalagi tangan lelaki itu berada di pipi Rukia.

"E-Eh? Hitsugaya-_taichou?_" refleks, kalimat heran meluncur dari mulut Isane.

Toushiro gelagapan, cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya yang ada di pipi Rukia. Toushiro langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi wajahnya benar-benar memerah, sampai Isane pun bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Sebelum ia berjalan terlalu jauh dari ruang rawat Rukia, Toushiro berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan mengatakan, "Jangan beritahu Matsumoto atau siapapun diluar sana!"

Takut dengan aura mengancam Toushiro, Isane cepat-cepat mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Isane bergidik mengingat ancaman si kapten muda, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalanya. _Jangan beritahu Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_ atau orang diluar sana? _Isane melirik sejenak ke arah Rukia. _Berarti aku bisa memberitahu Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_ soal ini, _simpulnya segera.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Kurasa Kuchiki-_taichou_ sudah menungguku dengan tugas lain," ujar Renji pada sahabatnya sedari kecil. Rukia hanya mengangguk, masih terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Jika bukan hal yang penting, rasanya ia tidak kuat untuk berbicara.

Rukia baru saja sadar beberapa menit yang lalu, ditengah-tengah kunjungan Renji. Pemuda berambut merah itu nyaris mengeluarkan sorak sorai melihat adik kaptennya membuka mata. Untung saja Renji masih ingat kalau ia berada di divisi empat, divisi rumah sakit.

Sepeninggal Renji, Rukia kembali memejamkan mata, merasa lelah. Tapi baru saja ia menutup mata, pintu kamar rawatnya kembali terbuka.

Dalam hati Rukia merutuk, siapa sih pengganggu tidurnya?! Kalau itu Renji, ia akan bangkit dan menghajar si rambut merah.

Tapi tidak terdengar apapun yang menyatakan kalau orang itu Renji. Siapapun yang masuk, Rukia yakin bukan Renji ataupun Byakuya.

Rukia mendengar seseorang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya yang tadi diduduki oleh Renji. Ia sudah akan membuka mata untuk melihat andai saja pipinya tidak tiba-tiba disentuh oleh orang itu. Rukia kaget bukan main. _Siapa orang kurang ajar ini?!_

Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal sekaligus penasaran, apalagi ketika tangan si pendatang misterius ini tidak juga menjauh dari wajahnya. Dan ketika Rukia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, ada satu lagi hal yang mengejutkan.

"Apa aku menyukaimu, huh?"

Suara itu! Hitsugaya Toushiro!

_Apa yang dilakukan Hitsugaya-_taichou_?! Sial, kuharap dia tidak mendengar jantungku berdebar-debar!_

Dan Rukia kembali menerima kejutan lain tatkala telinganya menangkap nama kecilnya disebut oleh sang kapten. _D-Dia memanggilku 'Rukia'! _Rukia tahu kalau Toushiro bukanlah orang yang suka memanggil dengan nama kecil. Bahkan Hinamori-_fukutaichou_ yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil saja dipanggil dengan marganya.

Entah kenapa, Rukia senang dengan fakta ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suara pintu terbuka dan suara Isane yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Toushiro. Rukia hampir saja mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Entah ia harus apa dengan situasi ini. Rukia tidak menampik juga kalau Toushiro itu menarik. Kecerdasan, pangkat, tampang, semua itu Toushiro punya. Kalau benar kapten itu menyukainya, wah, rasanya ia adalah perempuan paling beruntung satu Soul Society.

Tapi rasanya bukan itu yang membuatnya –kalau benar Toushiro suka padanya– beruntung.

Begitu dirasanya aman, Rukia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan mengintip keadaan. Aman!

Isane yang sedang membaca laporan medis Rukia langsung menyadari ini. Wanita itu mengulas senyum pada Rukia, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lemah.

"Sudah sadar berapa lama, Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_?" tanyanya ramah.

Rukia nyengir, "Emm... Saat Renji datang, sih."

"Berarti Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_ tahu ada pengunjung baru setelah Abarai-_fukutaichou_ tadi?" Isane tidak kuat menahan rasa penasaran.

"Y-Ya, begitulah," jawab Rukia pelan. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke bawah selimut, sehingga hanya matanya saja yang dapat terlihat dari sudut pandang Isane.

Senyum Isane bertambah lebar. "Kalau begitu kenapa kamu pura-pura tidak sadarkan diri? Memangnya ada sesuatu?" tanya Isane.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Um, tidak kok. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini, Kotetsu-_fukutaichou_. Apalagi _Nii-sama_ dan Renji."

Isane tertawa pelan sembari menuliskan beberapa tambahan di laporan medis Rukia dengan pensilnya. "Tenang saja, Hitsugaya-_taichou_ juga bilang padaku soal itu tadi," ucapnya menenangkan Rukia.

Tanpa sadar muncul rona merah di wajah pucat Rukia yang tertutup selimut.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Panggil saja kalau ada masalah. Karena Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_ baru saja sadar, lebih baik tidur saja dulu, untuk mengumpulkan energi," ujar Isane, membuat Rukia menurunkan kembali selimutnya.

Isane lalu berjalan keluar dan mematikan lampu kamar agar Rukia bisa segera tidur.

Sebelum Rukia memejamkan mata, hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah bisikan pelan Toushiro.

"Apa aku menyukaimu, huh?" ulangnya pelan sebelum kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Hari ini, entah kenapa kaki Toushiro melangkah ke divisi empat.

Sudah dua hari sejak ia terakhir kali menginjakkan kakinya ke gedung ini. Termasuk juga sejak ia secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaan pada nona Kuchiki.

Tidak. Toushiro sudah lama mempertanyakan ini. Apa ia memang benar-benar menyukai Rukia?

Misi tempo hari membuat pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis itu, setelah sekian lama ia tidak memikirkan Rukia.

"Astaga, hanya satu hari misi dan hanya ada dia di kepalaku berhari-hari," gumam Toushiro kesal. Ia melangkah pelan menuju satu ruangan yang ia kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dari apa yang Toushiro dengar, Rukia masih ada dibawah perawatan divisi empat, walau kondisinya sudah membaik.

Setelah berkonsentrasi untuk memeriksa apakah ada _reiatsu_ lain di dalam ruangan selain milik Rukia, Toushiro masuk.

Rukia yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya tidak menyadari siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya. "Renji, tutup pintunya!" seru Rukia. "Susah juga makan dengan tangan kiri, aku tidak bisa mengambil nasi dengan sumpit!"

"Perlu sendok?" tanya Toushiro setelah sekian detik terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang gadis itu katakan tadi.

Rukia terpaku, ini bukan suara Renji. Ini suara orang yang diam-diam mengunjungi kamarnya dua hari yang lalu. Tangan kirinya langsung meletakkan sumpit di mangkuk. Dengan gerakan bak orang patah leher ia menoleh pada Toushiro. "Wah, Hitsugaya-_taichou_! Ada apa? Saya sudah tidak apa-apa," tanya Rukia dengan agak panik.

Toushiro mengerutkan dahi, menangkap nada panik dan terkejut dari suara Rukia. "Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu? Tumben Anda datang kemari," Rukia kembali bertanya. Tiba-tiba muncul gagasan di kepalanya, kalau ia bisa memojokkan kapten ini, mungkin ia bisa mengetahui kebenaran kata-kata Toushiro saat itu.

Tapi bukan Hitsugaya Toushiro namanya kalau ia tidak mencium gelagat tidak baik dari Rukia. Toushiro menimbang-nimbang sejenak, dengan cara apa ia harus membalas pertanyaan Rukia. Apa dengan jawaban bohong atau dengan jawaban yang balas memojokkan.

Setelah memutuskan, ia menampilkan sedikit seringai, membuat Rukia menahan napas seketika. _Tuhan, aku benar-benar beruntung, _itu hal yang tercetus pertama kali dalam otaknya, walau setelah itu Rukia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh, memangnya kau berharap apa, Kuchiki? Ada yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Toushiro heran juga ia bisa _out of character_ mendadak di hadapan Rukia.

Rona merah muncul kembali di wajah Rukia. Dahi Toushiro kembali mengerut. _Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini? _

Rukia memutar otak, ia harus mencari balasan untuk Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_, jangan terlalu sering mengerutkan dahi. Bisa-bisa wajahmu menjadi tua," ucap Rukia tiba-tiba, diluar perkiraan Toushiro.

"A-Apa?"

Seumur hidupnya, Toushiro tidak pernah dikatakan tua oleh siapapun. Jelek saja tidak pernah, apalagi tua.

Rukia terkikik pelan melihat wajah Toushiro. "_Sumimasen_, Hitsugaya-_taichou_. Saya hanya bercanda," ucapnya setelah berhasil meredam tawa.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya. Toushiro duduk di pinggir ranjang, dekat kaki Rukia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Toushiro. Ya, memang tidak ada apa-apa. Ia juga tahu-tahu melangkah kemari tanpa sebab. Namun ia butuh alasan untuk meyakinkan Rukia, "Kenapa saat itu kau bisa terluka separah ini? Memangnya Hollow yang kau lawan itu kuat sekali?"

Mata Rukia memejam sebentar sebelum kembali terbuka, "Bukan apa-apa."

Toushiro yang awalnya mengalihkan pandangan dari sang nona bangsawan, menoleh untuk menatap Rukia. Dari suaranya, ia tahu Rukia bohong. Matanya menatap tajam Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau tidak selemah itu, Kuchiki. Pasti ada sesuatu," bahkan suaranya menjadi lebih dingin.

Rukia tetap bersikeras, "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Ada!"

"Tidak!"

"Ada! Aku tahu itu, Kuchiki."

Merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk berbohong, Rukia mengalah. "Saya... _Bankai_," ucapnya tidak jelas.

Toushiro sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, heran. "_Bankai_? Maksudmu?"

Rukia ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut jika saja tidak ada baki dengan nasi dan sup miso diatas pangkuannya. Uh, kapten satu ini! Bisa berpikir tidak, sih?

"... Saya menaikkan suhu terlalu cepat saat memakai _bankai_, karenanya saya tidak bisa bergerak dan terluka, sehingga Hollow bisa dengan mudah menyerang saya," jelas Rukia ketika melihat Toushiro masih beraut tidak paham.

"Kau... Kau bisa menggunakan _bankai_?" tanya Toushiro nyaris berbisik. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Sebenarnya ia jika tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Rukia, namun dari satu kata saja, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau gadis ini sudah menguasai _bankai_, yang umumnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh _shinigami_ setara kapten.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibir, ia tidak suka mengaku seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan semua tahu soal kekuatan barunya.

"I-Iya, tapi jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini, ya, Hitsugaya-_taichou_!" mohon Rukia sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan.

Toushiro masih tidak merespon, ia masih terkejut dengan fakta bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini ternyata sudah bisa menggunakan _bankai_. Bisa ia perkirakan dari ucapan Rukia dan juga pengetahuannya mengenai Sode no Shirayuki soal kekuatan _bankai_ gadis itu.

"Siapa saja yang tahu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hanya _Nii-sama_ saja. Hitsugaya-_taichou_, jangan beritahu siapapun soal _bankai_ milik saya!" melihat permohonan pertamanya diacuhkan begitu saja, Rukia kembali memohon.

Toushiro akhirnya _ngeh_ juga dengan permintaan Rukia. "Memangnya kau pikir aku seperti Matsumoto?" ucapnya sarkastik.

Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah Rukia. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya, walau sebenarnya pertanyaan Toushiro lebih pantas disebut dengan pernyataan.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Memanfaatkan itu, Rukia berkata setelah berpikir mengenai konsekuensi dari apa yang akan ia ucapkan, "Oh ya, soal kunjungan pertama Anda ke sini..."

Punggung Toushiro yang awalnya condong ke arah si gadis Kuchiki mendadak kembali tegak. Ia tidak menyangka Rukia tahu soal kunjungan yang pertama.

"Memang kapan aku pernah ke sini sebelum sekarang?" Toushiro mencoba mengelak sebisa mungkin.

Tapi Rukia yang tahu hanya bisa tersenyum jahil, "Saat itu saya sudah sadar soalnya, jadi saya tahu."

"Lalu? Oh ya, _bankai_mu belum sempurna, kan?"

Toushiro mengalihkan pembicaraan secara mendadak.

"Eh? Iya, belum. Hitsugaya-taichou, saat itu Anda mengatakan–"

"Kau mau kulatih?"

"Di-Dilatih oleh Anda? Terima kasih! Lalu, saat itu Anda bilang–"

"Karena kita sama-sama berelemen es, kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit."

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_..."

"Mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk dilatih dan melatih," ujar Toushiro berusaha memotong ucapan Rukia, tanpa menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan.

Rukia terkejut beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Oh, jadi sekarang Anda mengakuinya?"

Toushiro mendadak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Memang apa yang harus diakui?!" ia mencoba membantah.

Sementara keduanya berdebat, pintu kamar mendadak terbuka sedikit. Muncul kepala Rangiku dan Renji dari celah.

Rangiku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Mereka ini..."

"Aku tetap merasa tidak rela," ucap Renji ketika melihat Rukia tertawa sementara wajah Toushiro memerah. Kelihatannya gadis itu berhasil membuat Toushiro mengakui ucapannya.

"Biarkan saja, jarang-jarang lho _Taichou_ seperti itu."

Iya, hanya Rukia yang bisa membuat wajah Toushiro merona merah seperti itu, dan hanya kepada Rukia pula Toushiro bisa berkata suka.

* * *

**End. **

**Next, mind to review?**


End file.
